


Bright and Loud

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, deviant life, just got engaged!, popup messages, screaming internally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: Hank is confused. He's ready to tell Jericho that he and Connor are engaged, but somehow, everyone from Jericho has a headache at the same time? It's Connor's fault, but it's an accident. Being a deviant can be hard when you have 1) powerful emotions, 2) a wireless network, and 3) the ability to scream over said wireless network to announce your feelings.





	Bright and Loud

Hank was very confused. Perhaps now _wasn’t_ the best time to reveal their engagement? When he’d proposed to Connor just two days ago, he was happier than he’d ever felt. He wanted to tell the whole world. Now, sitting in Jericho on a couch, across from North (scowling angry, had to be forced to stay), Markus (doing his best to look interested, but was clearly annoyed at something), Josh (who was surreptitiously trying to cover his ears, but Hank could still tell he was doing it), and Simon (who actually wasn’t even sitting on the couch, but was five feet away and trying not to look at Connor), Hank wasn't sure what was going on. He and Connor had decided to tell their friends about the engagement, but now couldn't be the time. Everyone from Jericho looked tense and upset from the moment they’d walked in the door. Hank wondered what was going on with the newer phases of the revolution that could have upset them so much.

 

He snuck a glance at Connor. Connor was smiling, just a little bit, and sitting very still. He was straightened up, clearly very proud, but he was blushing, too—was he embarrassed?

 

Hank cleared his throat. Clearly, Markus was going to wait for him to speak. “So. How are things in Jericho?” Hank started. He had to make sure he wasn't going to tell them he was getting married right after they’d all witnessed a murder or something.

 

“Oh, fine,” Markus said. “How…are you?” He winced a little bit, and Simon actively started covering his ears.

 

“We’re…fine…” Hank said, very confused.

 

“Connor, can you, like, _dial it back?_ ” North said, very angrily.

 

“I don’t know how,” Connor said, sheepishly. Jericho collectively groaned.

 

“Oh my god,” Markus said, giving in and putting his face in the palm of his hand.

 

Connor was sitting almost completely still, making absolutely no noise or movements other than smiling.

 

“What’s going on?” Hank asked, a little angrily. “What can’t I see?”

 

“Connor is displaying a pop-up message,” Markus said. “It’s…a little distracting.”

 

“It’s fucking loud, is what it is,” North grumbled.

 

“And bright,” Simon chimed in. “Um. Sorry, Connor.”

 

Josh reached over and linked with Connor. They both closed their eyes, and Connor twitched a little bit. After a few seconds, Josh leaned back and everyone in Jericho seemed to relax.

 

“Finally,” North said, massaging her forehead. “Was giving me a migraine.”

 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Hank said, still unsure what was happening.

 

“It’s a fairly common occurrence,” Connor said. “Androids can display a status update, visible to each other but not to humans, that provides information relevant to their situation. It was less common before deviancy became so widespread, but now it’s often used to express emotions, extend invitations, etcetera.”

 

“You’ve never had one before, I’m guessing,” Markus said, smiling.

 

“ _Some_ of us are only a few months old,” Connor said, defensively. “This doesn’t happen to you?”

 

“Look, all that matters is that now you know how to adjust the settings manually,” Josh said. “Let’s get back to the discussion.”

 

“Huh,” Hank said.

 

“Why did you want to have this meeting?” Markus asked, all professionalism.

 

“Well, we have a surprise for you,” Hank smiled, putting his arm around Connor’s shoulder. “We’re engaged!”

 

“Oh,” North said.

 

There was a pause during which no one said anything. Not quite the reaction Hank was expecting.

 

“Was there anything else?” Markus asked, eventually.

 

“You’re not surprised?” Hank asked.

 

Markus laughed a little bit. “What did you think we were talking about? Connor’s pop-up—“

 

“It’s a fricking neon sign over his head that says “we’re getting married” and it’s playing wedding bells loud enough to wake up everyone in the building,” North said.

 

“What?” Hank asked, turning to look at Connor. He still couldn’t see anything.

 

“Again, my apologies. I didn’t know how to access it manually—“ Connor started.

 

“You generated that by _accident?_ ” Simon asked. “That’s what it’s like in your mind palace?”

 

“Well, I wanted something that could cover up Amanda—“ Connor started again.

 

“Show me!” Simon said, excitedly. He jumped over a chair and linked with Connor. They closed their eyes.

 

“We’re all very happy for you,” Markus said, smiling at Hank.

 

“Huh,” Hank said.

 

“It’s just…Connor’s been announcing it to everyone in visual and auditory range for the past two days, I think,” Markus said, sheepishly. “You didn’t know?”

 

“Not at all,” Hank mused. “He told me he was going to activate the android version of a wedding ring, so that everyone who saw him would know, but I guess I assumed it would be about that intrusive.”

 

Markus held up his hand and showed Hank a picture of what he'd seen when they opened the door and saw Connor and Hank.

 

“Yeah, that’s Connor,” Hank smiled. “That’s exactly what he’s like.”

 

“You love him,” Markus said, thoughtfully. “It’s obvious, from your eyes.”

 

“Hm?” Hank made a noise.

 

“You’re going to be very happy together,” Markus smiled. “Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help with the wedding.”

 

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow,” Simon said, coming out of the trance. He held his forehead. “Are you okay?” He asked Connor.

 

“Yes,” Connor said, “And I’ve been assured by a mechanic that it’s perfectly fine.”

 

“Wow,” Simon smiled, wincing as he did. “It’s LOUD in there!”

 

“I guess it is,” Connor said. “Without an external reference, I guess I didn't notice.”

 

“It’s you, though,” Simon said. “It’s…wow. You are _definitely_ a deviant.”

 

Connor answered this by leaning over and kissing Hank, to a chorus of “awww!”s and “ew”s.

 

“I love you, Hank,” Connor said dreamily, with eyes only for his partner.

 

“Yeah, we know!” North joked, and everyone laughed.


End file.
